Heroine
The heroine is the main character of Destiny Ninja 2. Her default name is Ayame Kushinada, though this may be changed by the player. She is descended from the heroine of the first Destiny Ninja and shares her name. She is called "Princess Kushinada" and is the daughter of the current head of Yamato Island. Her family has been ruling and mediating the island and the four villages since its foundation. The heroine has the ability to wield the Three Sacred Treasures, in particular the Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven. With the Sword, she has the ability to "purify" the polluted symbols. Background During her childhood, the heroine met the chieftains the four villages. She met Kaito, Kikyo, Shiroya, Ayu and Yayoi sometime during this, though these first meetings have never been seen. She met Rindoh when she was walking in a forest with her parents. Rindoh was feeling like the world would be better off without him, but the heroine convinced him that he was loved by saying she would miss him if he was gone. At some other point, the chieftain of the Winter Village introduced Ran and Fuyukiku to the heroine. She noticed Ran's different-colored eyes and exclaimed that they were pretty and she loved them. It is unknown if this event occured before or after she met Rindoh. Shiroya and the heroine had a secret garden they liked to go to as children, with a cabin in it. There they made a journal that they drew pictures in. It was during the heroine's childhood that Yoshimasa Minomoto started to serve her family as Kuroko. It was initially stated in Season 1 that she already knew what he looked like due to their close relationship, but this was changed in Season 2. The heroine remained good friends with the chieftains' children and with Shiroya, Rindoh and Yayoi throughout her life. Season 1 Prologue The heroine was preparing to go on the journey of purification. Shiroya Season 1 Route See Shiroya#Season 1 Route Season 2 Prologue The prologue of Season 2 Destintation: Hokuto Island tells a different backstory than any of the Season 1 routes. In it, the heroine recounted how the four symbols were destroyed in order to prevent the curse from killing her. She was preparing to become the head of her family, succeeding her father. However, one night Kuroko alerted her that the Mirror of Eternity and the Crescent Jewel had been stolen. After investigating, she became worried that Kuroko could be behind the theft, whereupon Kuroko revealed his true idenity as Yoshimasa Minamoto. Joined by Ibuki and Akira, Yoshimasa admitted that he was planning to steal the treasures in order to save Hokuto Island, but someone else got to them before he could. He persuaded the heroine to go to Hokuto Island with him, Ibuki and Akira so they could track down the treasures and save Hokuto Island. Season 2 Another Prologue This prologue, for Season 2 Destination: Eternal Love, picks up from the stories of the Season 1 characters. The heroine was viewing Yamato Island from the hill, as in the Season 1 prologue, when Kuroko came to fetch her. He said her father had a matter to discuss with her at the estate. The heroine's parents told her that it was time for her to become to head of the household. For this, they planned a ceremony involving the Three Sacred Treasures. Kuroko was concerned that gathering all the treasures in one place could cause disaster, but the heroine's father assured him that it would only happen if the wielder had particularly strong feelings, and since the heroine was the only wielder, this was unlikely. The heroine was excited and happy since the man she loved was going to be there. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Article Stubs